Guardian Time!
by DareSheDevil
Summary: Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls, fangirls and fanboys... Welcome to Guardian Time, where we interview and talk to our special guests: Sandy, North, Bunnymund, Toothina, Cupid and Jack Frost! Games will be played, secrets spilled and tons of fun guaranteed! Plus, the audience, which means you, can ask questions! NOTE: this story is now finished, and now I am doing a HOO one.
1. Season 1 Episode 1

AB: Hello, my name is Azalea Blue, and today I will be doing interviews for you! Hey, that rhymes.

AB: Anyway, lets meet the Guardians of Childhood, the immortals that we will be interviewing!

*Sand is projected on to a screen and Sandy walks out*

AB: The one and only Sandman! *Awws and Dawws from audience*

*Eggs are projected on to a screen and Bunnymund walks on stage*

AB: The not so fluffy and sweet Easter Bunny! *Audience cheers*

*Presents are projected onto screen and North walks on*

AB: Better be good, 'cause Santa Claus is coming, right now! *Shouts of yay from the audience*

*Teeth are projected onto a screen and Tooth walks on stage*

AB: Better Floss, because the Tooth Fairy has just arrived! *Audience applauds*

*Love hearts are projected onto a screen and Cupid walks on stage*

AB: The girl that will make you fall in love, Cupid! *Wolf whistles from audience*

*Snow flakes are projected onto a screen and Jack Frost walks on stage*

AB: Everyone knows and loves him, Jack Frost! *Nobody heard because the Fangirls are to busy screaming*

C: Please don't feed his ego. Please, don't.

JF: This is actually kinda scary. All of the ones screaming over me are really freaking me out.

C: You'll be glad to know none of them is a match. *Audience stops screaming. Some start crying*

AB: Over reaction much?

BM: I agree, Sheila.

AB: Anyway, question time! Cupid, what is it like to sense a perfect match?

C: It's sort of like something snaps into place, and you know my heart shaped beauty mark? It's sort of like Harry Potter, except it doesn't burn when Voldemort -

AB: Don't say his name!

C: Is near. It's more like the beauty mark buzzes, like an electric shock in a way.

Random Audience member: Has Jack Frost got a perfect match?

C: Nope. Although I have threatened to make him fall in love with a toilet, if that counts.

RAM: No, it doesn't. Have you found your perfect match? And why are my initials RAM? I'm not a sheep.

C: No. I haven't. Not after 500 years, which really sucks.

AB: Well that was slightly strange, which is kinda the point of the show, but anyway, dare time!

JF: I have an idea! Bunnymund, truth or dare?

BM: Dare.

JF: What was your mortal life?

BM: Forfit?

C: Listen to Dustbin Beaver for the rest of the show. *Gets puzzled looks* Justin Beiber.

BM: There's the picture.

*Everyone starts laughing*

T: Since when did bunnies have afros?

N: Agreed.

AB: *Through laughter* PM me with suggestions for games, dares and questions! CUT!


	2. Season 1 Episode 2

AB: Welcome to Guardian time. Last episode, a random audience member who nobody knows who they are asked Cupid two questions. Jack Frost dared Bunnymund to show a picture of himself in his mortal life.

T: And what will happen this episode?

AB: Well, Tooth, a member of audience has two questions an a dare. Would you like to hear them?

Audience: Yes!

AB: Well then, Bookworm208 please come to the stage!

*Audience applauds*

BW: Thank you! Both questions are for Jack Frost!

JF: *Takes deep breath* Ask away.

BW: First, do you have a girlfriend?

AB: If she didn't ask it somebody would have, so you might as well answer.

JF: No, I don't. *Fangirls squeal. Cupid puts on headphones and listens to music*

BW: Ok then, here's the second question. What kind of girl would you date?

JF: *sighs* Um, well... She would have to have a sense of humour, she would have to be nice, but also be able to be serious and cope well in tricky situations. She would have to be loyal to her friends, and not let them down.

*Guardians other than Jack look at Cupid*

C: *Taking off headphones* Uh, why are you staring at me like that?

T: Azalea, do you have a replay or something?

AB: I do. *Plays Jack's answers to the questions*

C: And?

BM: Y'know, Sheila, never mind.

BW: Ok, now my dare... Bunnymund, I truth you to kiss North on the lips. *Says grinning evilly*

AB: It's that or Justin Bieber til Easter. Which is three months away.

BM: Uh... Dare?

BW: I dare you to do the truth.

C: *Laughing* Make sure you video this. *Spins love arrow like baton* Don't worry, it'll only last two minutes. *Fires arrow*

S: *Covers eyes*

*Everyone else laughs.*

BM: *After 2 minutes* Hey, Sheila. Wanna hear a fact?

C: That you're gonna kill me?

BM: True fact.

AB: Oh kay, CUT! Oh my Guardians, I can't stop laughing!


	3. Season 1 Episode 3

AB: Hello... Again. You know, if you have been following this show you will know what happened. Well, Bookworm208 is joining us again. Here she is! With more stuff to say!

BW: Hello! First of all... Jack please listen...

JF: Oh please don't start, uh, what's it called?

C: Fangirling.

JF: Oh please don't start fangirling...

BW: I have an ok sense of humour, I am nice, since violence is against my nature, but I am also able to be serious and cope well in tricky situations. I am loyal to my friends, and I never ever let them down. I love seeing children when they are happy as well.

JF: Uh... Ok?

C: Wow. Oblivious much?

AB & T: Agreed.

N: Anything else?

BW: Yes. Who liked Bunny's dare?

*Everyone other than North and Bunnymund laughs and cheers*

BW: Gotta thank Cupid for help on that though!

*Sandy claps and nods*

C: You're welcome. Did anyone else notice my initial with the colon is like a smiley face?

*Sandy nods, giving a thumbs up*

AB: Well. Anybody got any bright ideas, like dares or questions?

BM: I got one. Jack, how many fangirls do you think you'll kiss by the time this talk show goes out of business?

JF: Uh... I don't know, none? One, two? Not many.

C: Yeah, until they start following you and forcing you too. *Clamps hands over mouth* Oh my guardians, I just gave every fangirl in the room an idea.

N: Well done, Cupid.

C: I'm not going to say anything to that.

JF: North or south.

Guardians: North. As cold as the South, but also the place where we are going to be.

*Jack nods, glaring at Cupid*

AB: Well, I think that now I should say CUT!

Cast: Please PM Azalea Blue with suggestions, dares, games and questions!

AB: Again, CUT!


	4. Season 1 Episode 4

AB: We're back... Again... And Bookworm208 is back... Again...

BW: Hahaha. Anyway. I got a dare and a question. Cupid, got the song?

C: You bet.

T: Whatcha doing?

BW: I dare Bunnymund to sing the Barbie song whilst dancing.

C: The usual forfit.

BM: Oh, you are so going to pay for this, Sheilas. *Does the dare*

T: I'm not one for picking on someone, but these dares are really funny. *Everyone is laughing at Bunnymund*

C: *Laughing* Ah, good times. Bookworm, don't you have a question. And I did say that it wasn't exactly the worlds best couple. *Whispers something to Tooth, and Tooth gives a small sigh*

BW: Hey... Jack. I have a question... Um... In what way do you like me? Enemy, Friend or... Girlfriend *Bookworm crosses her fingers hoping he will say girlfriend*

JF: Uh... *Smudge of colour is added to his cheeks* Well, I haven't really know you for that long, only like a few days, but I wouldn't say we're enemies, but we aren't really Boy friend Girl friend... Plus since you are mortal, I don't know how exactly that would work. You would age and I wouldn't. Sorry.

BW: *Looks at Cupid hopefully*

C: *Sighs* It would only work on perfect matches. I am so sorry. The only other love arrows I have only last for a few minutes. But, to everyone who has seen this, I am pretty sure everyone knows you as Bookworm208 Queen of Dares. And, hey, nothing is set in stone. Feelings can change, so you might end up a perfect couple.

BW: Really? That can happen?

C: Yeah. You and Jack only just met. Not everything is love at first sight.

AB: Right there. Words of wisdom, Cupid. Pretty and smart. Good job, Man in the moon.

C: Uh, thanks?

AB: Well, we need more questions and dares for Guardians that are NOT Bunnymund or Jack Frost. Seriously. Give the others a turn. Anyway, thanks for tuning in for this episode of Guardian Time!

C: Bookworm, if I could do something, I would. I am so sorry. Damn, I am such a let down.

BW: S'ok... I guess.

AB: CUT!


	5. Season 1 Episode 5

AB: Yeah. We're back. Yada yada yada. So is Bookworm208. Oh, yeah. Bookworm208 has changed her name to Queen of Dares, just so you lot know.

BW/QoD: So now instead of BW my initials are QoD.

T: Questions and other stuff now please.

QoD: Ok, Bunnymund -

Everyone else: Azalea said no more questions or dares for Bunnymund and Jack!

QoD: Whatever. Bunnymund, are you mad at me for your dares.

BM: More mad than I was at Jack for the blizzard on Easter.

JF: Oh, he's mad.

QoD: Ok. I have a question for all of you. What do you think of me wanting to become immortal.

C: No. I knew I said that if I could do something I would, but in this situation, I won't. Becoming immortal means dying. Heroically. Not out of love for Jack Frost. *Silence for a moment because of what both girls just said*

QoD: But -

C: No. And that is final. I am the guardian of love, and the Man in the Moon only chooses those who die out of self sacrifice, so it's a one out of one million chance of you becoming immortal. Sorry if its harsh, but love isn't love if it's not harsh.

T: Queen of Dares, please don't commit suicide over Jack.

S: *Points his thumbs down*

N: I agree with the other guardians.

BM: Jack is a nice guy, but you shouldn't be dying over him!

JF: Don't commit suicide over me. Please don't. It's not right, at all.

QoD: But I want to be immortal to be with you!

C: NO! You are fangirling way to much over Jack Frost, okay? Stop it! None of us are going to let you die and become immortal for him!

QoD: I guess you would react badly. *Shrugs* Oh well.

C: Oh no you ain't gonna die! *Fires a yellow and pink arrow at Queen of Dares*

QoD: Oh my guardians! It's the guardians! Best day of my LIFE! So happy! Oh my god oh my god oh my god! *Everyone other than Queen of Dares looks at Cupid*

JF: What did you do to her?

C: She was about to commit suicide over you... I kinda shot her with the strongest happiness arrow...

AB: So you basically have her a Chill Pill in arrow clothing.

C: Basically. *Gets phone call* Hello, Cupid here. Mmhmm. Mmhmm. Oh my Guardians, yes! I'll put Azalea on right now. *Hands phone to Azalea Blue*

AB: Ok then, what's up?

C: The sky.

AB: Oh, right. That's a brilliant idea! Cupid's here to help if he refuses, kay? Cool. See you next episode! Bye! *Gives phone back to Cupid*

N: What was that all about?

C & AB: A guest for next episode... MonsterOnSweets!

AB: Remember to leave games and suggestions in comments, or more preferably, PM me them! We need fun, not drama! CUT!


	6. Season 1 Episode 6

AB: Sorry for the long time since the last episode! We no longer need any dare, questions or suggestions at the moment. But, for the season finale, which is episode 10, we will be interviewing the Man in the Moon! But for now, give a warm welcome to MonsterOnSweets!

BM: Sheila, are you joking or something?

T: No, she isn't. There will be another special guest that day. Somebody called N.A Brun, right?

AB: Yup. And now, give a warm welcome to Monster on Sweets... Like I told you to.

MoS: Hey, I'm MonsterOnSweets, but you can call me Cassie!

C: Your initials will still be MoS, 'cause my initials are C.

MoS: Ok then.

AB: First of all, Queen of Dares has something to say.

QoD: Yeah. Ok, I promise I will stop being such a Jack Frost fangirl. Now, I have a dare for North.

N: Dare me.

QoD: I dare you to sing a Justin Beiber song while wearing a pink tutu. The forfit is actually listening to Justin Beiber.

N: I now have a right to put you on the naughty list.

C: I don't know if this will be better or worse than usual JB songs.

JF: Neither do I.

*North does the dare*

C & JF: Better than usual JB songs.

AB: Ok, so I got a dare for Cupid. Sing the song Round & Round by Selena Gomez.

C: That is really not a bad dare, y'know.

AB: Yeah, but the person that write us both, and some others, has written all of us to be good singers. I want to see if its the same with you.

C: *Smug smirk* Well, ok then. *Sings song into the microphone* *Everyone looks at her in shock*

AB: Yeah, you definitely are one of her characters. Wait, Monster on Sweets, Cassie, even, had something to dare.

MoS: So nice of you to remember. Ok then, to make Queen of Dares happen and hopefully stop fangirling over Jack compleatly... Jack Frost, I dare you to kiss Queen of Dares on the lips.

JF: And now we all know what that phone call Azalea and Cupid had was about. *Azalea and Cupid laugh somewhat evilly*

C: So much for not kissing any of your fangirls.

QoD: Is that really the dare, or is it a prank?

MoS, C & AB: Really the dare. You can thank us later.

*Jack Frost kisses Queen of Dares on the lips*

AB: Well, that's the end of the episode! Stay tuned for the next, where everyone will be doing the Fluffy Bunny Challenge! CUT!


	7. Season 1 Episode 7

AB: Hey, peeps! This episode is a game episode, where we will be doing a game and a challenge instead of the usual dares and questions! For this game episode, the challenge will be the 'Chubby Bunny' challenge, and the game is a game somebody made up. That somebody's name is bukalay. First of all, the 'Chubby Bunny' challenge.

C: Oh my guardians. Might as well get it over and done with.

AB: We will go in alphabetical order, so I will be going first.

*Azalea Blue manages 19 marshmallows and is able to say Chubby Bunny*

BM: So next is me.

*Bunnymund manages 24 marshmallows and is still able to say Chubby Bunny*

C: Well of corse you got a bunch in since you are a bunny. Anyway, I'm up!

*Cupid manages 18 marshmallows and is still able to say Chubby Bunny*

JF: My turn.

*Jack Frost manages 21 marshmallows and is till able to say Chubby Bunny*

N: Amateurs.

*North manages 29 marshmallows and is still able to say Chubby Bunny*

S: *His eyes widen at the amount of marshmallows North managed*

*Sandy cannot talk, but managed to fit 11 marshmallows in his mouth.*

T: I'm not entirely sure why you just got Sandy to do that, Azalea. But now it's my turn.

*Toothina manages 16 marshmallows and is still able to say Chubby Bunny*

AB: Well that was different to what we usually do on this show.

C: Agreed. Wait, you said that there is another game?

AB: Oh, yeah. So it's a game somebody called bukalay PM me about, and it is a game they made up for the guardians.

JF: I don't know why, but I get a bad feeling about this.

AB: Honestly, Jack. She basically chose the teams. You kinda have to sit, tied to a chair -

JF: That's not so bad.

AB: Suspended in the air above a bonfire.

BM: You're joking, aren't you, Sheila?

AB: Nope. Okay, Jack Frost and Cupid are on one team, the other team is North and Bunnymund.

C: Feel free to explain more.

AB: Cupid and North will be playing darts against each other. Every time North gets a better score than Cupid, Bunnymund will punch Jack. Every time Cupid gets a better score than North, Jack will do something using the winter weather to Bunnymund. Clear?

BM: Where will I be?

AB: *Pointing to a platform high up* On that platform. *Bunnymund glups*

C: Well this should be fun. *Mischievous smile*

*Everyone gets into place*

AB: Start!

*North gets a better score than Cupid by 1 point*

JF: Damn it, Cupid! *Is punched by Bunnymund* That freakin hurt!

C: Well, you did cause the blizzard of '68. Bunny, I hope you like winter. *Spins around a scores a bullseye*

*That is basically how it goes. Cupid keeps getting bullseyes. Oh, yeah, Bunnymund turned blue from cold.*

C: Um, I can't help but think Jack is in the verge of getting Hyperthermia.

JF: How can I get Hypothermia? I am the spirit of Winter!

C: Hyper. Meaning heat. Not Hypo.

AB: Tub of ice?

C: Yup. *Pops the P*

*A bathtub full if ice and snow is brought out onto the stage*

JF: Huh. Well, I'm getting in.

AB: That's it for today, folks! And I know it's late, but merry Christmas, and happy Boxing Day birthday to me! CUT!


	8. Season 1 Episode 8

AB: Hey Hey! We are back, and today Monster On Sweets is back! So, she has a question for Bunnymund. Cassie, ask away.

MoS: Well then, Bunnymund, I heard a rumour.

BM: Which is?

MoS: A rumour that you sleep with a plushie. *Cupid starts laughing*

BM: *Super confused face here* You don't sound finished.

MoS: A Jack Frost Plushie. *Cupid is now choking with laughter*

AB: Seriously? And Cupid is dying from laughter over here.

T: So we noticed. *Tooth is actually trying not to laugh... Just like everyone else*

JF: Did I really just hear that the kangaroo sleeps with a me plushie?

C: Yu-huh! Can't - breath -

BM: Who ever you heard that from is wrong and will not be getting any Easter Eggs.

AB: Okay. Once she has calmed down, I have a question for Cupid.

C: *Quickly shuts up* Yes, and it is?

JF: You were just choking with laughter, how did you stop so fast?

C: I'm awesome like that. Anyway, your question, Azalea?

AB: Why do you have such a strong British accent?

C: Really? Well, the same reason North has a Russian accent and Kangaroo -

BM: Not you too.

AB: You do kinda look like a kangaroo. *Gets a death glare from Bunnymund*

C: As I was saying, the Easter Kangaroo has an Aussie accent. It's from when we were mortals. I was middle class British. I was born, raised, and shot (A/N: I accidentally typed in an I instead of O in shot the first time XD) in London.

AB: That simple? I thought it would be more complicated. I guess not. Anyway, we are re-opening suggestions. Now for episode 9 and season 2 after the first episode... *Grins evilly at two guardians*

C: Um, Azalea, please stop staring at me like that. You are freaking me out.

JF: Seriously, what was suggested for you to go so creepy. Stop staring before I turn you into an ice statue.

AB: And on that happy note, CUT!


	9. Season 1 Episode 9

AB: Welcome back to Guardian Time, the show where I interview and give dares to the guardians!

N: Not exactly.

T: A lot of the dares and such alike are from viewers.

AB: Just let me have my moment, ok? Good. Anyway, today, we have a guest with a question for everyone! Meet N.A Brun!

NAB: Hey Hey! Its great to be here today! So, my first question is for Tooth. How did you die and become the tooth fairy? And also you are really awesome and one of my favourite guardians.

T: Aw, I'm flattered. And, you see, I am the guardian of childhood innocents. When I was a mortal child I was abused, and ran away. I soon died since I was still young. Manny chose me because I had never done anything wrong, I was completely innocent.

NAB: Oh, that is so sad a story. I am sorry. Now, I have a question for Bunnymund. Did you have a girlfriend Pooka?

C: *Squeaks in delight* I wanna know!

BM: Well, I did when I was just a mortal bunny. She was the best Sheila ever.

C: Aw! That's so sweet! *Squeal, and won't stop. Jack throws a snowball at her* Was that really needed?

JF: Yup.

NAB: Ok, Sandy, what is the best dream you've ever given?

S: *Shrugs, then makes a lightbulb appear above his head, then a picture of all the guardians*

AB: A dream of all the guardians? *Sandy nods his head and gives a thumbs up*

NAB: Ok then, North. What do you think about the concept 'Mrs. Claus'?

N: There is no Mrs. Claus. *Looks at Cupid*

C: What? Just because it has something to do with love, doesn't mean it's my fault.

NAB: Ok, this is for Jack... How do you feel about snowcones?

JF: Snowcones? Yeah, they're cool.

C: Really bad pun, Jack. Really bad pun.

JF: Whatever.

NAB: Well, that's all my questions. Also, I will be here next episode for the Man in Moon interview! Thank you, Azalea, for letting me be on the show!

AB: You are welcome! Tune in for the season final tomorrow! CUT!


	10. Season 1 Episode 10: Season Final!

AB: I couldn't wait for tomorrow. The episode you've all been waiting for... Interview with The Man In The Moon! Joining us will be N.A Brun again, since this was her idea!

NAB: Thanks. But now it is time for questions.

AB: Oh, and if you are wondering, there won't be any guardians being interviewed or dared during this episode.

NAB: Ok, first question. Why did you start the Guardians of Childhood?

MiM: *An ancient voice echoes around the room* The Boogyman, Pitch Black, was causing havoc and fear, nightmares, through out the world. I needed an elite team if immortals to stop him.

AB: Why did you choose each guardian?

MiM: Sandman brings good dreams. He was the first guardian because he could do well against nightmares. North was next, because of his will to bring wonder to children. The Easter Bunny because of his way of bringing joy to children, and his way with boomerangs. Toothina was chosen because she was one of the only female immortals at the time, and because she kept the memories and the children innocent.

NAB: What about Jack Frost and Cupid?

MiM: Ah. They were chosen because they are the most modern of the guardians, since both died at age eighteen. Jack was chosen at the time because he had a way of having fun with kids. Cupid because Pitch got control of hatred and, well, really, what is better to fight hate with than love?

AB: I know that now I am going to sound a lot like Cupid, but is there anything between any if the guardians.

MiM: *An old laugh is heard* Ah, a very Cupid question. Other than Jack and Bunny's rivalry, and Jack and Cupid being like partners in crime, nothing.

NAB: What do you mean, 'Partners in crime'?

MiM: They usually are pulling pranks on the others, or fighting bad guys together. They are best friends.

AB: *Evil, sort of manic, laugh* Perfect...

NAB: They are going to see that and be completely freaked.

AB: Well, Manny, thank you for your time for this interview. We have learnt more about the guardians thanks to speaking to you, their creator. Oh, and please send me suggestions for season two, and you are going to love the premier of season 2! Well, maybe not the Jack fans, or the Cupid fans. Anyway, CUT!


	11. Season 2 Episode 1

AB: Mwahahahaha! I made you wait until today for the new season! Guardian Time Season 2 is ON!

*Everyone Cheers as guardians do special things with their powers*

AB: And we have questions and a very entertaining dare, at least for me, ready! Everyone, meet Allison Guest!

AG: Thanks for letting me on the show! Anyway, these questions are for Jack. Don't worry, no fangirling.

JF: Okay then, what are your questions?

AG: First question, what was your sister's name?

JF: Oh, my sister. Her name wa- her name: Pippa Overland. *sighs*

AG: That's a nice name. If you could meet her again, would you, and how would you react?

JF: Definitely. She is my sister, for the love of - actually, that would just be weird if I said that name.

C: Agreed. *Everyone laughs*

JF: *Clears throat awkwardly* Anyway, I would be really shocked, but even more happy to see her.

AG: Aw, that's sweet. Thank you for answering my questions, so much. Sorry if it made you uncomfortable.

AB: Oh, don't be sorry, it's perfect! *Laughs manically and evilly*

C: She's been doing that for, like, four episodes! She is really creeping me out!

AB: And you are about to find out why I have been laughing like that recently. *Laughs again*

T: She is now scaring those that the laugh isn't aimed at.

AB: Whatever. Please give a warm welcome to Mystery Girl Who Writes!

MGWW: Thanks for letting be here today! It is an honour to dare this!

C: I'm now kinda scared...

BM: Yeah, Azalea made it obvious who is going to be dared, Sheila.

MGWW: Ok, I know that there is a perfect couple here today -

C: Is that all? There is, like, 5 couples I know are perfect here.

MGWW: Yes, but this is a perfect couple to do with YOU.

C: *Is silent*

N: Go on.

C: *Squeaks* No!

MGWW: I dare Cupid and Jack to kiss.

BM: *Laughing* Look at their faces!

C: I didn't know you want to fall in love with a toilet, Bunny.

JF: I didn't know you wanted to be frozen, Kangaroo.

BM: *Shuts up*

AB: Don't tell me you are actually considering the forfit.

JF & C: Yes.

AB: Well then, for this dare, the forfit is the dare.

C: Damn you!

MGWW: Oh, and you have to kiss each other on the lips.

*Jack and Cupid glare at Mystery*

C: You are so going -

JF: To pay for this.

Other Guardians: I would be scared if I were you.

MGWW: Cupid, you are the guardian of love. Why are you afraid of a kiss?

C: *says quickly* I have never kissed anyone, happy now?

MGWW: Well then, change that now.

AB: This is taking too long. You might as well get it over with.

JF: Why did that have to be the dare?

MGWW: You kissed Queen of Dares, what's the difference?

JF: I doubt I will see QoD once a month or more.

AB: Point. But still... *Whispers something to Mystery, and she nods*

*Mystery walks behind Jack, Azalea behind Cupid.*

C: Whatcha doing?

JF: Wait... Seriously? You are seriously going push our heads together?

AB: It will work, so yes. Five... Four... Three...

*Jack and Cupid sigh, and kiss on the lips*

C: Happy now?

MGWW & AB: YES! *Screaming*

Guardians: Well, you were going to end up kissing at some point.

JF: What do you mean?

T: Well, Cupid can't sense her perfect match, and apparently neither can the match. One thing, though, everyone else can see it.

C: Oh.

AB: Hope you LOVED this season opening, CUT! *Still screaming and giggling*

BM: Uh, Sandy?

*Sandy hits Azalea and Mystery with dream sand*


	12. Season 2 Episode 2

AB: Hey, hope you all had a great new year, enjoyed the last year and will love this one! Here is the second epis- where is Jack, Bunnymund, North and Cupid.

*Muffled voices*

N: Jack, Bunny, break it up! Cupid, help me out here!

C: *Loud and girly scream* Again? Seriously? I didn't need waking up this time, Jack!

BM: See, mate, everyone is annoyed with you!

JF: *Laughing* Yeah, but it is funny seeing all you worked up!

*Compleatly confused Azalea*

AB: What is going on? I'm going to go check.

*Azalea goes and checks what is going on, and returns with: Cupid drenched in icy water and furious, and North holding Jack and Bunnymund by the scruffs of their necks*

T: Wha- what happened? *Tooth and Sandy's mouths are open in shock... So is the audience's*

N: A fight between Bunny and Jack that ended like this.

C: *Muttering* Why is it me? It is always me who ends up soaked to the bone in icy water. Why? I just want to know, why? Always. Freakin. Me.

AB: Why, it's happened before? *Le gasp* Oh my guardians, the first three questions of the show have been asked!

JF: What?

AB: Now four. Tooth asking what happened, Cupid wondering why it is always her that ends up soaked in icy water, me asking if that had happened before, and you, Jack, asking 'what?'.

JF: Oh.

AB: Anyway, lets just ignore the little happening. Hope you all had a wonderful new year, and here is episode two of season two! This episode we have two dares, one for Tooth and one for Jack! Galem, please come to the stage!

G: Hey! Great to be here! My dare is for Jack... To dance to Lady Gaga!

AB: I've just realised that Lady Gaga's initials are LG, like the company.

G: Oh yeah. Anyway, Jack, it is time for your dare!

JF: *Shrugs* Ok then.

*Jack does the dare with the audience cheering him on*

AB: Well done, Jack! Now then, Allison Guest is joining us again with a dare for Tooth!

AG: Great to be back! Here is the dare for Tooth, and sorry if you think it is cruel... Punch Jack in the mouth, then give him twenty bucks and be all motherly.

C: The motherly part would be pips for her.

N: Pips?

C: Yes. I said pips. Which means easy when said like that.

AG: Oh well. She is still doing the dare.

AB: Oh, also the forfit from now on is the dare. Last episode made me decide that. *Gets glares for Cupid and Jack*

T: Well, that is a serious red herring. I guess I have to do the dare. Sorry, Jack. *Punches Jack* Oh my gosh, you poor little baby! Here is twenty dollars, because of that mean punch! *Carries on being motherly, until Jack says its enough*

C: *quietly* Jack thinks that Tooth being motherly was more annoying than the punch, don't you? *Gets a glare from Jack*

AB: Well, since we haven't had any questions this episode, who would be who if you were all a family?

JF: Tooth would definitely be the mother.

C: North the father.

T: Sandy would be the eldest son, then Bunny, then Jack.

JF: Why would I be the youngest son?

N: Because you are younger than the other two, and also very mischievous and playful.

AB: Aren't you missing Cupid?

C: I was wonder when someone would notice.

*Guardians look at her*

BM: A good family friend that is basically family.

AB: Uh, why?

S: *Makes a picture of Jack appear, then a picture of Cupid*

C: Seriously? Azalea, why did you have to ask? Actually, why does season two so far have people think of Jack and I?

AB: Good question. One with an obvious answer.

JF: We aren't in a relationship or anything like that!

BM: But you should, that's why she would be a very close family friend, mate.

C: Damn you all.

AB: And with that, I wish you all a happy rest of 2013! CUT! And PLEASE... MORE SUGGESTIONS!


	13. Season 2 Episode 3

AB: We're back! Hope you all have enjoyed this program so far, I know I have! Um, where is Cupid?

*Guardians answer that they don't know whilst Sandy makes a picture of a question mark appear above his head*

AB: Well where was the last place you saw her?

N: At the workshop, doing something with the elves -

JF: And not doing well with it.

T: I heard her yelp once...

BM: You don't think tha-

C: Hi hi hi sorry I'm late but I was playing with elves and compleatly forgot about like everything I am so sorry like I feel totally bad about it! *Says super hyperly*

N: Oh no.

AB: What?

N: Jack, freeze her in place for a moment.

JF: Ok then. *Freezes Cupid with his ice magic. North inspects Cupid*

N: There was a reason you heard her yelp, Tooth.

JF: I honestly don't know what is going on here.

N: Cupid was bitten by an elf, which means she will be... Um... Hyper for a while.

BM: And by Hyper he means the hyper kind of crazy which means that they will be sort of like the elves, mate.

JF: That's bad. Hey, Sandy could knock her out for the episode.

AB: Put her in her chair. *Cupid is freed from the ice and told to sit down, which she does. Sandy hits her with dreamsand. Cupid dreams of hearts and stuff like that*

AB: Well this should be a sorta short episode. Aw, she looks so sweet and innocent sleeping!

Guardians: Don't let appearances fool you.

AB: Whatever. Well then, I guess all those requests will be pushed to next episode, since Cupid is asleep.

T: Why?

AB: Well some people want me to keep pushing Ja- I'm not gonna say or some guardians will go on a rampage.

JF: I heard you start my name.

AB: *Is silent for a moment* Well then let's introduce Mystery Girl Who Writes!

MGWW: Nice to be back!

JF: *Glares at Mystery (S2 E1, if you don know why)* Damn you, Mystery.

MGWW: Whatever. Pitty Cupids asleep. I know there is at least one dare for you two.

AB: But your dare ain't for them.

MGWW: Nope. I dare Tooth to eat ten sugar sticks.

BM: Is that safe? Y'know, with Cupid also being hyper?

AB: Probably not - but oh well!

T: My teeth!

N: Just do the dare, Tooth.

T: *Pouts* Fine. *Eats sugar sticks*

JF: Duck!

*Everyone ducks as Tooth buzzes (literally) around the room*

BM: Yup. Definitely not safe.

MGWW: But worth it!

AB: Agreed! Now for our next guest, GiraffePanda2!

GP: Nice to be on the show. Anyway, I have a question.

AB: Ok, but first... Jack! Freeze Tooth to her chair! *Stands up when Jack does* Your question, GiraffePanda?

GP: Okay. Jack.

JF: Egh. Yes, what's the question?

GP: What do you think of Cupid? Don't worry, she's asleep right now.

JF: Uh... *Everyone looks at him expectantly* Well, she is a really nice person.

GP: Unimpressed. More details.

JF: She is also a really good friend and looks out for the children of the world. And she has this talent for pulling pranks, and has an eye for detail.

GP: Better, but we all know you haven't said the rest. It will do -

JF: Good.

GP: -For now.

BM: You missed out that when she wants to be annoying -

T: She will be extremely annoying.

AB: Well, that's it for now, folks! Lets hope Cupid's hyperness will wear of soon! CUT!


	14. Season 2 Episode 4

AB: Welcome back! Sorry for taking SO LONG with this episode! School and homework is evil. But, anyway, your day just got better by tuning in.

C: Just get on with it. *Blushing because she just saw the last episode and her weird hyperness*

AB: Fine. You might have notice that we have swapped the usual single chairs the guardians would sit in for a large sofa for all of them. And you would have also noticed I made a seating arrangement. *Chuckles evilly, and gets glares from two guardians*

C: You know what, I will start with the questions. Azalea, when will you stop with Jack and I?

AB: NEVA! And, actually, it is officially 'Frost Bitten Love'.

*Jack and Cupid shuffle further away from each other*

AB: Meh. You are just going to do that for the entire episode... *Smirks evilly* But for now, I have a question for all the guardians. What song do you think suits Cupid?

*Guardians exchange a single glance*

Guardians: Trouble maker by Olly Murs.

C: Really? Huh.

BM: Of course, Sheila. You are Cupid. It will obviously suit you. *Cupid shrugs.*

AB: But now, Mystery is back again!

MGWW: I am back... Again... The dare is to see how long it takes for Jack and Cupid to get out of a locked room.

JF: Wow... Wait, what?

AB: You heard the girl. *Cupid and Jack are locked in a room* And now we see what happens.

*In the room*

C: First of all, light. *Summons magic light, goes over to the door* I need something to pick the lock with.

JF: Well there is nothing in here... Wait, I know. *Creates a thin shard of glass, and gives it to Cupid*

C: *Sticks tongue out in concentration.*

JF: You know you are sticking your tongue out, right?

Cupid: Shut up. *Unlocks the door* YES! *tries to open the door* Azalea. Damn you.

JF: What happened?

Cupid: She locked the door from the inside and out.

JF: Let me handle it. *Snickers*

C: That must be the worst joke I have ever heard.

JF: Whatever. *Freezes the door, then smashes it*

C: And why didn't you do that in the first place?

JF: Because it only just came to me.

C: Well, ah bye bye. *Flys at top speed to the interview room, Jack following*

AB: Well that was quick. And really boring.

C: You told us to get out of the room, we did.

MGWW: True. But now... CUT!

AB: Hey, that's my line!

JF: Get over yourself.

C: Rich coming from you.


	15. Season 2 Episode 5

AB: After the LONG wait, the guardians and I are back! I am sorry for taking ages with this episode. School and homework can be a bitch.

N: Azalea. This, what? And kid + rating?

AB: God, put me on the naughty list and get over it. But now, for the first time, meet RiverWing21287!

RW: Awesome to be on the show!

AB: And it is my full time job. *Smiles smugly*

C: Hey! That smile/smirk is copyright of ME!

RW: Is that even a legit sentence?

C: Don't know, don't care. *RiverWing pouts*. By the way, I love the ring RiverWing has to it.

RW: *Now smiling* Aw, thanks! Now, first question is for Jack.

JF: It better not be any of the recent questions. If it is, I will freeze you before you have the chance to finish your sentence.

RW: Actually, that basically is it. Who are you most likely to freeze if you are annoyed? Bunnymund, Mystery Girl Who Writes, or Rabid Stalker Fangirls?

C: *Laughs* He has fangirls? Stalker, fangirls? What mushrooms have you been eating?

JF: *Ignoring Cupid* Never thought I would say this, but the kangaroo is instantly crossed off the list. Although Rabid Stalker Fangirls would be as creepy as hell, at the moment it is Mystery.

RW: As expected. But now, I dare - Drum roll please *Drum roll starts*

JF & C: Please don't be me, please don't be me, please, St. Patrick, don't be me...

RW: North to say 'You're on my naughty list' in a 'sexy' Russian accent to a random audience member.

N: ...

AB: And Cupid's laughter begins. *True Story*.

RAM: So me.

AB: Holy Sh-ed! You haven't been seen in fourteen episodes! You were first and only seen in season 1 episode 1!

RAM: I have been here the whole time...

T: We may need security. *Sandy nods, and North clears his throat*

N: You're on my naughty list. *Says in the way requested. There is silence for a moment*

JF: Uh, guys... I think Cupid might be dying.

*Cupid is laughing - HARD*

C: Can't - Breath - Choking - Laughter.

AB: And with that immortal possible death - CUT!


	16. Season 2 Episode 6

AB: Welcome all. We are gathered here in the loving memory of Cupid, guardian of Love. Yesterday, sadly, she passed away when she choked on laughter, because North said a pick up line that made her laugh. And Jack refused to do CPR. Cupid shall always have a place in our hearts, dead or alive, guardian or mortal, we shall always remember her. *Crying is heard from the audience as a bouquet of pink and red roses are placed on a black and pink coffin.*

Guardians: She was a great friend, and never gave up, never gave up on anyone or anything. She was a ray of moonlight in a dark night.

AB: Cupid, Guardian of Love, was like a best friend and sister to me. Never shall she be forgotten. *Footsteps are heard from backstage, and somebody walks onstage*

C: Hey guys, sorry I'm la- Why is there a coffin in here? And why are people crying? And why the hell does this look like a funeral?

Everybody: Cupid? We thought you were dead!

C: I am immortal, you freakin idiots. Use your noggin. Honestly. I am lovely jubbly... Ok, I am not going to say that again. I only passed out. I woke up in a box, climbed out and left. What did you think happened?

JF: Told you I wouldn't have to perform CPR!

C: Woah, wait... What?

AB: Uh... Ladies and gentlemen, meet GirraffePanda2 back to the show!

GP: I am back, and loving it!

*Azalea handcuffs Jack and Cupid together*

C: What the fudge?

AB: It is a dare that you two have to be handcuffed for this episode.

JF: And who dared this?

AB: That information is classified.

JF & C: Just freakin tell us!

AB: No.

JF & C: Why not?! *About to use their powers*

AB: *Laughing* Don't bother trying that, these are anti-power handcuffs!

*Jack and Cupid sit down, and glare at Azalea for a while*

GP: *Suspicious smile on face... ER MAH GAWD! Darer! But we are the only ones that noticed.* Sandy, where do you live? And I mean that in the least stalkerish way possible.

S: *Makes an image of his dream sand cloud, then creates the cloud, hops on and drifts around the room*

T: He said that he doesn't live in one place, he is a wanderer in a way.

GP: Oh, that's cool!

C: With Jack in the room, any meaning of that word is lost. Worst. Pun. Ever.

AB: Shut up! You're meant to be dead!

C: *Mock appalled expression* How dare you speak to me like that!

AB: Whatever. By the way, folks, I know the season finale! And, frustratingly, it is not finding out how Cupid lived. That's all for now, see you guys next time, bye! CUT!

GP: This episode was really short. Jack and Cupid have to be handcuffed together next episode as well.

*Jack and Cupid : Le Gasp!*

JF & C: It was you who dared that!

GP: And imma outta here!

AB: Oh, yeah! Don't forget to drop a review! After all, reviews are what make the world go round!

BM, T, N: False.

AB: Just because you are older than me by a millennia...


	17. Season 2 Episode 7

AB: Oh kay doh kay! Today, GiraffePanda2 is back, since last episode was pretty short.

GP: Yup. Weeeeellll. Dare for bunny.

JF & C: Finally! A dare not for us! *Is handcuffed together again* ...

GP: And I am not done with you two yet.

BM: What's the dare?

GP: Seven Minutes in heaven.

AB: Wait... You didn't dare Jack and Cupid that?

GP: Bunnymund and Tooth. I did think about having the other person be Jack *Jack: Super confused face* But I remembered he is handcuffed with Cupid again this episode.

*Tooth and Bunny are locked in a room, but nothing happens for the seven minutes*

C: Well that was boring.

AB: True.

GP: And next is another dare. Cupid has to make Jack blush.

C: *Startled face* Wh- what? How am I supposed to do that? I don't know what will make him blush!

AB: Well do something.

C: *Cupid pouts and frowns so that she looks like a little kid not getting their way.* Damn it. I feel so watched right now...

AB: That's because you are being watched. By cameras and an audience.

C: I know that! *leans back on the sofa and huffs* But I don't know how to make him blush.

N: I would like to see Jack blush.

JF: Um, why?

N: Because I doubt it would be red like everyone else.

JF: Ok?

AB: Cupid, just freakin get it done with! *Gets a glare from Cupid, who then sighs in defeat*

C: Ugh, fine. *lightly kisses Jack on the cheek and leans her head on his shoulder*

AB: You were right, North. When Jack blushes its a purplely-blue! That's the colour his cheeks have gone. *True story*

JF: Shuddup.

*Sandy does random stuff to get everyone's attention*

BM: What is it, Sandy?

S: *Makes a picture of Cupid, then sleeping marks*

T: She _has_ fallen asleep!

AB: meh... Hahaha. She is still handcuffed to Jack, and she fell asleep when leaning against him!

GP: Well that turned out quite well.

JF: What am I supposed to do?

AB: Wait. That's it for today, folks, see you next time! CUT!


	18. Season 2 Episode 8

AB: All I have to say... THANK YOU JACK FROST!

JF: Your welcome.

Everyone else: What happened?

AB: I got out of school three hours early... SNOWDAY!

C: It snowed in England? How did I not know about this?

JF: I didn't tell you?

C: I came from England, next time you or Azalea tell me!

AB: Geez, since when have you been so obsessed with snow in England?

C: You would have to see my memories...

AB: Well, lucky for us... *Grins* Hello, Mystery Girl Who Writes!

*Audience cheers ecstatically*

JF & C: Oh god, please no.

MGWW: Don't worry. It's only kinda personal.

AB: Yeah, _kinda_.

MGWW: I dare Jack and Cupid to let everyone see their memories, including immortal memories.

C: Yeah, _kinda_ personal. But ok then. I'll go first.

AB: Oh, yeah, the memories will be in story format.

_ It is the year 1513. Somebody opens a window in a large, middle-class house. Still in the shadows, the person climbs out of the window. They leap down to the ground from the window ledge, falling into a ray of moonlight. A_ _girl stands up from crouching, and gazes at the thin layer of snow on everything._

_ "I hate all those dresses, all those rules." She mutters, then laughs. Her long brown hair is pulled back in a pony-tail, she wears brown leather boots, tight trousers, a white cotton long sleeve shirt and a sleeveless brown leather jacket. She jogs into the forest behind the gardens of her house._

_ After walking for about five minutes, she reached a hollow log, reaches inside, an produces and long recurve bow and a quiver of arrows. For the rest of the night, she hunts, climbs trees and watches the snow fall gently. Her favourite time of year: Winter._

_ "Of course, the morning must come and my hell of a life must go on," She says. "But I will refuse to do that one thing."_

_ She returns to the house, and at dawn break, she is woken by shouting._

_ "Catherine Heart! We noticed your absence last night." A maid scolds. Catherine, Cupid, is taken to her mother and father._

_ "How dare you sneak out. And to the forest, of all places! You should know better, and from now on you shall be escorted by your fiancée." She is told. Catherine's face flushes red from fury._

_ "How dare I? Well maybe you haven't noticed my telling you that I do not wish to have an arranged marriage. Something I have been telling you for the last ten years! Sneaking out to the forest is my only escape from this hell!" She shouts at her parents._

_ "Yes, well you do not have a choice. You will marry this man." Her father shouts back. Catherine's eyes prick with tears._

_ "It is my life, my choices. I believe in true love, and although I may not have one yet, I refuse you be forced into an arranged marriage." The eighteen year old screams, turns and leaves._

_ The scene turns to night, and Catherine and her best friend, Victoria, are walking down a street in their hometown of London._

_ "Why must I have an arranged marriage? Don't they see I will refuse, no matter what?" Catherine questions._

_ "You turned your eighteenth today. And you are high on the social chart. That is why. You need to be home soon. Your parents will be worried, despite your bickering this morning." Victoria answers. Catherine walks quicker, over taking Victoria._

_ They pass an alleyway, and Victoria screams. Catherine turns, but Victoria is no longer there._

_ "Victoria? Victoria!" Catherine yells._

_ "Catherine!" The voice of her best friend replies from the alleyway that the pair just passed. Catherine runs in, and a man is holding Victoria, an arrow at her throat._

_ "Well, two fat birds with one tiny stone." The man says, then chuckles evilly._

_ "Did you just call me fat?" Cathy asks, angered._

_ "Cathy, just go. I am already tainted!" Victoria calls out. Catherine understands what she means. Even the purest white snow, once tainted, cannot be truly pure again. The motto of Catherine Heart._

_ "You are like a sister to me! I can't, and won't." Catherine says. The man releases Victoria, and pushes her towards the entrance to the alley._

_ "You have won this round." The man says gruffly, but a sly smile is on his face. Neither Catherine or Victoria notice him loading an arrow into a bow. Nor that he is about to shoot Victoria. Catherine notices a second late. That remaining second jumping in front of Victoria, screaming run._

*Everyone is speechless.*

C: And that is how I became who I am.

AB: Y'know, everyone already knows Jack Frost's memory. Nobody Cupid's. Hers was a real shocker. But what happened when you turned immortal? Wait, will be in story format again:

_ A girl awakes in a dark alleyway. Her clothes do not seem from her century. She is scared, and doesn't know anything. Not even her name._

_ The full moon glows brightly, and sends a brave moonbeam to the girl. A voice echo's in the alleyway._

_ "Your name is Cupid. The winged spirit that makes people fall in love with her arrows of love. Allow the legend to spread. Let the people to believe." An ancient voice says, almost as if it is the moon himself._

_ The moonbeam spreads further, and the girl scrambles to her feet. She reaches to her back, and feathers touch her fingertips. Cupid glances in a pool of water, and she sees the wings of an angel._

_ A bow and quiver of two types of arrows appear in front of her, and Cupid studies them. The quiver attaches itself to Cupid's belt, and the bow disappears into a pattern on the quiver. She reaches inside the quiver gingerly, and clutch two different arrows._

_ One pink arrow, a heart shaped arrowhead, feathers in a shape that bears resemblance to a heart, and red ribbons trailing from the end. A love arrow._

_ The other is silver and red, the design sharp and precise, like it means business. A damage arrow._

_ Cupid decides to try out her new wings, and flys a few feet into the air. She flys further up, and catches a breeze away._

AB: That is one hell of an epic story. I guess the immortal thing will be next episode, which will be made soon! See you all next time, CUT!


	19. Season 2 Episode 9

JF: Hey... Well, today I will be taking the intro, since Azalea is late... Come to think of it, where are the other girls?

*Laughing, Azalea, Cupid, and Tooth walk on stage*

AB & T: Sing that song that you sung yesterday again!

C: Hands high like a roller coaster, this love is taking over, take us higher here we go. Oh, oh, oh. Welcome to the show. Gravity we're defying, 'cause we were made for flying, we're about to lose control. Welcome to the show!

*Azalea chuckles and whispers something to Tooth, and gestures with her head towards Jack*

AB: Jackie boy, take a picture. It will last longer, and you won't be caught staring at her.

*Jack blinks a few times, as if waking from a daze*

JF: Hm? Oh. Uh... Azalea is here, people, so she can start with the questions and stuff!

*Whispering as Jack walks past*

AB: You are so crushing on her.

JF: Shut it.

AB: Okay! First question is from me to Cupid! What is the name of that song, because it is my new fave!

C: Welcome To The Show - Britt Nicole. It is epic.

JF: Isn't 'welcome to the show' your motto or something?

C: Uh... I guess I do say that a lot...

AB: And ze next question iz from The Blue Snow Bunny.

*Jack and Bunnymund processing mode*

JF & BM: What?! *Explode at the thought*

C: Calm it. I seriously doubt that they ship you and Bunny... Hopefully...

TBSB: Hey! Well, I have a question for North. What, exactly, happens when the elves get their hands on to many sweets?

N: Well, everyone has seen the elves. But have you seen their teeth? Yup. You guessed it. Their pointed teeth go around biting everyone. And then anyone who happens to be in the centre of that apocolypse will go crazy.

C: That was the worst Christmas in history. It happened one hundred years ago. Weren't all the presents destroyed or something?

N: Yes. You weren't a guardian then, and you managed to spread enough love for the children to continue to believe in me. How did you manage that, by the way?

C: I did have some help...

T: Who?

C: Jack. Which reminds me, last episode we were meant to show how we met.

AB: Story mode: Activate, BOOP.

_ "Christmas. You have got to be joking. How on earth am I meant to save Christmas?" Cupid mutters, and sits on a branch covered in snow, rubbing her head. "Why did Santa decide I must help him with Christmas? Why not any other guardians?"_

_ Unheard by Cupid, a chuckle came from the branches above._

_ "This is going to be amazing. Plus, she won't see me." A white haired blue eyed boy says. Jack Frost. He summons more and more snow on the branches above Cupid, then all at once, all the snow crashes onto the winged girl. Jack floats down to the ground, laughing at the immortal of Love's expression._

_ Cupid's eyes dart to Jack Frost, still in hysterics. She flys over to him, glaring._

_ "How dare you laugh at me!" She shouts. Jack's laughter stops abruptly, and turns into a gasp._

_ "You - You can see me?" The immortals say at the same time._

_ "Why are you not wearing shoes when the snow is this deep?" Cupid asks._

_ "Why do you have wings?" Jack asks her. "Who are you?"_

_ "I am Cupid, immortal of Love. You are?" Cupid says._

_ "Jack Frost, Spirit of Winter."_

_ "Can you, perhaps, put other powers into the snow you create? I had to give out extra love once, and converted my magic into dreamsand the Sandman used. Long story."_

_ "Dunno. Haven't really ever met another immortal. Why?"_

_ "Uh... Santa Claus kinda asked me to spread extra love this year. Something to do with the elves on a sugar rush and doing something with the presents." Cupid tells Jack._

_ "Well, worth a shot." Jack agrees. That year, the snow is tainted a slight pink._

C: And that is how I met Jack Frost, and vice versa.

AB: Cool... *Realisation in 3. 2. 1* No pun intended.

JF: Really?

AB: Well... See you next time. Oh, tomorrow is the season finale, and there is a game to be played for season 3 premiere... Haunted house style. CUT!


	20. Season 2 Episode 10: Season Final!

AB: Again, I have to say thank you Jack. We had another snowday today. I have been spending the time playing horror games.

C: Which ones?

AB: Slender: The Eight Pages; The Lost Souls; and Mad Father.

C: Oh, I've played those! In 'The Lost Souls', I turned around on the staircase to see what happened... I turned back and fell off my chair...

AB: Same!

*Audience and other Guardians clear their throats*

AB: Oh. Right. Welcome to the season final! Honestly, it won't be as good as the last final. But I do have one thing planned... Cupid, bow and arrows please.

C: Whoa, wait... What? No! Why?!

AB: *Lethal glare* Now.

C: *Hands over weapon... FAST* Uh... Whatever your about to do... The arrows sometimes have a late reaction.

AB: Kay then. Oh, yeah. Cupid, Dannie Guest wants to say thank you.

C: Huh?

AB: She got an early Valentine.

C: OOHHH. Well I try to make sure everyone is giving somebody something. It's my job!

AB: Well... Who wants to hear about the season 3 premier?

*Audience cheers*

AB: Well, I'll take that as a yes!

JF: Just hurry up!

AB: Stressy. Well, for the season premier, the six guardians will be split into pairs: Bunny and Tooth, North and Sandy, Jack and Cupid. The goal is to make it out of the house, overcoming multiple scares and challenges. The team that makes it out first wins!

Guardians: You're missing something out, aren't you?

AB: Opps! I forgot to mention that this is a haunted house, and your powers will be disabled! *The guardians are silent* LOL! *PewDiePie: Let's Play: Calling quote*

AB: N.A Brun is here with questions!

NAB: Nab is BACK! Ok, Bunnymund, who is your favourite sprit?

BM: Any SPRING spirit. Spring is always the best season.

JF, C & N: Some guardians are Winter spirits! That is insulting! *Bunnymund shrugs*

NAB: Cupid, who is my perfect match?

C: *Grins mischievously* That is for me to know and you to find out.

NAB: Aww... Oh kay... Jack. If there was one girl that would would like to be your girlfriend, who would it be?

JF: I refuse to answer that. Good bye.

AB: Well... I don't know if we will get an answer for that last question... But, I know that this episode has been very... Regular, but there is a reason a borrowed Cupid's bow and arrows. *Loads love arrow into the bow* Hey, Cupid! Jack!

JF: Hm?

C: Oh my god, Azalea!

*Too late to do anything now*

AB: And now we sit back and relax. And see if we were right about them. CUT!


	21. Season 3 Episode 1: Valentines Haunt!

AB: Well, it's Valentines day, and this is my Valentine to you! I guess you should know that all the guardians are at the Haunted House. We shall see what each guardians do in the house, right up until the end. The cameras will be following Jack and Cupid, since I want to know if anything has happened, y'know, because of the love arrow. Cupid said it would only work on perfect matches, but, eh. If you are wondering what happens to the other guardians, I don't doubt that Jack and Cupid will run into the others at some point. But now, here it is!

*In the first room of the house*

"Uh... What exactly are we meant to do here?" Cupid asks.

"How would I know?" Jack replies. They bicker back and forth until something falls from the room.

"What was that?" Cupid whispers, advancing towards the box.

"Nursery Rhymes, Made From Pines. A Special Box, Shall Move The Clocks." Jack reads, leaning over Cupid's shoulder. "Wait..."

They spin around, and see a clock is in the way of where the door was.

"It sounds like a riddle... So I guess that's what the puzzle is!" Cupid suggests.

"Nursery Rhymes, Made From Pines... A Jack-In-The-Box? Wait... Haha, very funny, Azalea." Jack says. He takes the box from Cupid, and twists the handle on the side.

"But that's not a nursery rhyme! That's a completely different song!" Cupid protests. "Wait a second, there is more writing. Guess The Song, Or You Will Be Left Too Long. Oh, well that's such a nice message."

"Do you know the song?" Jack asks Cupid.

"Yeah. If I Die Young, by The Band Perry. Hang on... I see what you did there, Azalea." Cupid huffs. Nothing happens.

"Uh, maybe you have to sing the song?" Jack questions more than suggests.

"But I don't wanna sing!" Cupid whines.

"Sing."

"No."

"Sing."

"No."

"Sing!"

"No! Agh, stop it! Fine!" Cupid gives in, scowling at Jack. "If I die young, bury me in satin, lay me down in a, bed of roses, sink me in the river, at dawn, send me away with the words of a love song."

A clock moves at one end of the room, and the other turns into an iron maiden.

"Why is there a noise coming from the coffin thingy?" Cupid mutters.

"Uh... Oh please no. Just because they reviewed that..." Jack mumbles.

The Iron Maiden bursts open and 'The Bro' (The main monster from Amnesia: The Dark Descent. watch PewDiePie play it) starts chasing the young guardians.

"Why, Azalea? Why? God damn the person who reviewed that!" Cupid screams. They run down a bunch if corridors, and more.

"I don't trust corridors!" Jack mutters.

The pair skid to a halt, a tiled picture area just ahead of them. Jack points to the writing on a wall.

"The spears are the right path!"Jack shouts.

"So it is one of those puzzles where if you step on the wrong thing, you die!" Cupid exclaims, then frowns. "We're screwed."

"That thing is still freaking chasing us!" Jack says.

"Uh, uh, uh... THERE ARE NO SPEAR TILES!" Cupid basically cries. Jack clamps his hand over her mouth.

"Shut up! Maybe it means the spears on the wall." Jack says, pointing to the spears embedded on the wall.

"Worth a shot." Cupid says, shrugs, and jumps, grabbing onto a spear. She jumps onto the next one, and Jack follows. The spears hold, and just in time.

"I'm sorry, but he could at least wear some pants." Cupid says, catching her breath from the scare.

"Well we should move on." Jack tells Cupid, and they jump from spear to spear.

Cupid jumps forward quickly, since the room seems to go on forever. She leaps again, and hits something. Hard. The guardian of Love is knocked unconscious, and falls towards the floor.

"Cupid!" Jack yells, and grabs her arm just before she falls out of reach. He hauls her up and he waits for her to wake up.

"Wh - what happened?" She mumbles when she wakes up.

"Apparently there's a wall there. You hit your head against it and passed out for a minute or so." Jack explains, and Cupid frowns.

"Two things. Since when was there a cupboard there, and I could have sworn I heard an Australian accent speaking just now." Cupid says. Now Jack frowns.

"What do you mean." He asks.

"Something said in an Aussie accent 'when they ind a way out, we will follow them'." Cupid tells Jack.

*Camera zooms in on the cupboard, and Bunnymind and Tooth are inside.*

"I think we're meant to go through the trapdoor." Jack says to a half asleep Cupid. They open the door in the roof, and climb up inside. Bunnymund and Tooth soon follow.

*Back in the studio*

AB: Well that escalated quickly. And I told you that they would run into the other guardians! And I wonder if Jack's behaviour was because of the love arrow. SO MANY THINGS TO SAY AND SO LITTLE TIME!

*Back at the haunted house*

"You have reached the safe room. This is the half way point. Rest here before heading back out to get out of this haunted house." Jack reads from a sign, and put Cupid down on sofa.

"C'mon, I don't think they are in here Too-" Bunnymind stops mind sentence when he sees Jack. "Tooth, come here, quick."

"What's going o-" Tooth stops when she sees Cupid. "What happened?"

"She jumped, hit a wall and passed out." Jack explains quickly.

Tooth flys around looking for a medicine, and returns with a liquid.

"It should help her quickly." Tooth tells the others, whilst pouring the medicine into the sleeping Cupid's mouth.

Soon after that, they leave, and choose different paths.

"Why do I hear yelling?" Cupid asks, slightly drowsily. Indeed there is yelling. Russian yelling.

"That sounds like North!" Jack exclaims. It all happens so fast.

The pair run into the room. The door behind them locks. Swords clash. Skeletal tigers roam around. One leaps at the teens. A golden whip wraps itself around it. A silver blade is brought down on the undead creature.

"What's happening in here?" Cupid yells.

"The door on the other side of the room - RUN!" North shouts. Jack grabs Cupid's wrist, since she has been stunned into silence and stillness. The pair leg it down the room, through the corridor, and into another room. The door behind them locks, and a robotic voice sounds around the room.

"You have reached the end of the haunted house. You will now wait." The voice says. Ten, fifteen minutes pass, until they are notified that everyone has services back.

A door opens to the bright light outside.

"Welcome to the better world! I hope you just had an experience to remember!" Azalea calls out joyfully.

"Unforgettable." Cupid mutters.

"Great! Now, you all want to know who won. The team made you stay in a few minutes after the last team arrived, so that it wouldn't be obvious who the winner is." Azalea explains. "In third is North and Sandy, since they fended off the undead hounds from Lara Croft Tomb Raider: Underworld. In that game, they originally kill five people before being contained, but you lived! Congratulations!"

Sandy and North are given bronze medals.

"Sandy, third place! That's the top three!" North cheers, everyone frowns at North, since he doesn't realise that he came last.

"In second, Bunnymund and Tooth! Cupid would be grateful for the medicine... But she only just found out since she had hit her head too hard." Azalea announces, and Bunnymund and Tooth are given silver medals.

"And finally, Cupid and Jack Frost in first! Quick thinking when the Bro was chasing you!" Azalea yells happily. Cupid and Jack cheer...

And kiss right on the lips.

The realisation of what they just did hits them, and they pull away, Cupid crimson, and Jack purplish-blue. There is a moment of silence.

"THE ARROW FREAKING WORK! AW HELL YEAH!" Azalea screams, jumping up and down, from foot to foot like a mad person. Cupid and Jack are given their gold medals.

*Still at the haunted house, but now in interview mode*

AB: And that is what happened today, folks! BEST VALENTINES DAY EVER! *Still screaming*

C: Oh, Azalea, say happy wedding anniversary to your parents for me.

AB: That's right, suckas, they were married on Valentines day, and became engaged on my mother birthday. CUT! Oh, and I am now Beta Reader, and there is a poll on my profile.


End file.
